EarthCentered
by Abraxson Graphorn
Summary: This is about a world segregated by what is feared and a story of the people who live right on the line
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is an abridge version, for digital use only. If this version gets enough fans I will then attempt to publish the unabridged version of Earth Centered****. So feedback is welcomed and please I need as much people as possible. The Unabridged version will have more details and a deeper story line, plus sketches and extras. **

Preface

A dark figure moved through a sleeping neighborhood, toward a drain covered in the unappealing graffiti that the city didn't care to remove. The trees rustled in the spring breeze, and the hem of the figures hooded cloak flapped. Despite the heeled boots on the figures feet it easily jumped into the drain and headed in the direction of the bridge. It passed under the bridge and continued heading to a tunnel. The only sound was the hurried foot steps and an occasional rat. The tunnel dripped a continuous rhythm and slowly sloped downward but before it reached the creek water the figure stopped. It turned to a wall and whispered. The wall glowed and a section melted to the ground. The figure entered the hole and walked into the even darker hallway.

Torches on the wall lit was the figure moved down the hallway and the opening behind it returned to wall. There was no breeze in the hallway, and the echo of the heels seemed more muffled. Finally the hallway opened into an antechamber where the lamps were already lit. There were three doors in the antechamber, the figure passed through the middle one. People were sitting of a circle in a candle lit room. All chairs were full except for one. "_Tu es tardus_" a gruff male voice greeted the figure, "_ego teneo tu es novus quod tu es precipuus."_ The figure sat down in the wooden chair. On the floor was a pentagram; at the points of the star were chairs. The room they were in was the meeting room, meant for the most important people. The man who had greeted the figure was the most important; he sat at top of the star in a bronze chair. The person who was late was the newest addition and was not used to all the rules. Although the figure had known this place all its life, it never thought it would be here in this room, that it would be special.


	2. Chapter 2

Earthquake

Emilie's medallion was cold against her skin and so was the morning air. She was heading towards the mini stop for the bus that would take her to her Jr. High. It was unusually cold for this time of year, when she got to the bus stop there were only a handful of students waiting at the stop. She never talked to any of these people; she always had the feeling they didn't like her. As she leaned against the fence a gust of with blew her short hair into her face. The other kids stood in small a bunch chattering amongst themselves.

The bus came about ten minutes later, this morning the bus was emptier than most mornings. Emilie sat in front where the seats face the middle instead of the front. The bus ride was bumpy but only lasted fifteen minutes; it stopped outside of the school, but at the bottom of the hill. All the students got off and started to climb the steep path that lead to the front of the school.

When she got to the front of the school all her friends were there, they were happy to see her like always. Then the bell rang and Emilie when off to Algebra, time past slowly as she went through her first two periods. Third period was P.E. and the locker room was full of girls changing into ugly P.E. cloths. Amanda was changing right next to Emilie, she was a nice person and one of the only people Emilie hung out with this period.

"Why do you wear that star all the time?" asked Amanda

"Well," replied Emilie, "You know the way people wear a crucifix, it's the same thing."

"Oh so it's like for protection?"

"Yeah, something like that."

After the girls had finished dressing they went outside and stood in the middle of the basketball courts. There were numbers on the court; Emilie's number was thirteen and Amanda's was one so all conversation ended for now. They sat down on the asphalt and waited as other students trickled out of the locker rooms. Finally everyone was outside and the teacher was taking role.

"Ok everyone I want you to run two laps around the courts," said Mrs. Bornstein.

All the students stood up and started running around the basketball hoops. Emilie ran faster to catch up with Amanda; some of the boys were making verooming noises as they ran around people. Emilie was wishing they would stop because she was trying to get Amanda's attention. Finally she caught up with her.

"Wow it's so annoying I wish they'd stop," complained Emilie

"Yeah, when are they ever gonna grow up," Amanda said glaring at the source of the verooming.

Suddenly the boy tripped and fell and something flew off his neck. Then it happened, as his body shook so did the earth. The class got low to the ground and lay there, except for Emilie who started crawling towards Orion's pentacle; she got many cuts on her hands and knees from the pebbles on the ground. The pain didn't stop her; she had to get that pentacle back around his neck. The earth was still rumbling beneath her so she had to place the chain between her teeth and continued to crawl towards Orion. Emilie caught the eye of one her best friends who then realized what was happening.

Ulysses immediately got on his feet and headed towards Orion faster than Emilie was moving on her knees. Ulysses held Orion down while he was still convulsing on the ground. Then Emilie made it to Orion, her hands were shaking with nervousness and adrenaline as she tried to unhook the chain.

"Hurry!" screamed Ulysses.

"I'm trying, I'm trying" cried Emilie.

"You need to get that thing around his neck before he dies!"

"I know I just can't get the damn thing open."

"Keep trying."

"Yes!" she exclaimed as it opened, she put the pentacle around Orion's neck. As soon as it was on, Orion stopped shaking and so did the earth. All was calm and silent; everyone stared at the friends huddled around Orion. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"I don't know," replied Ulysses, "but I think we've been exposed…"


	3. Chapter 3

Aemilius

Emilie woke with a start. She was in an up right position, her heart beating her, body clammy. She took deep breaths and grabbed her chest with her right hand and put her left to her forehead. Finally, she relaxed and lay back down on her bed, turned away from the door.

"You need to stop having that dream, it was over three years ago," spoke a familiar voice, from the door of her bedroom.

Emilie turned back around to face her twin, "What am I meant to do Emil? If I had been faster I could have saved him."

"Em no one blamed you for that, if they did would you be one of high members now?" Aemilius walked into the room and sat on the end of her bed. He stared at his sister who seemed to be pondering his words.

"I still wish he was alive, he was such a good person." She whispered.

"You and Lysses did all you could."

Emilie sat up, with a pained look on her face, "We were exposed that day…"

"If you're trying to convince yourself that you don't deserve to be a high member again, you're wrong." His was voice low and calm.

She lay back down and covered her face with a pillow, "They should have picked you because you are so much more qualified than I am." Her voice was muffled.

Aemilius lay down beside her, rapped one arm around and stroked her hair with the other. "You know I'm too sick all the time for them to think I'm strong enough for what you're about to learn." He paused still stroking her hair, calming her. "Why were you late to the meeting last night?"

"Can't I hide anything from you?"

"I've known you longer than anyone else; I'd like to see you try." He teased.

They giggled, and Emilie gave some of her blanket to Aemilius, "Well I guess it wouldn't be fair if _I_ could only know what goes on in your head…"

"Stop trying to change your topic, what happened?"

Emilie took a deep breath, "I ran into someone,"

"At 11:00pm?" his sounded surprised. Emilie wondered what he could be thinking, so she turned to face him. Unfortunately it was still too early for there to be any light in the bedroom. He continued," you didn't hurt them did you? If they were ordinary you could get into huge trouble.

"No," Emilie replied, "Any way if it was an ordinary he would have breeched the boundaries."

"Were you with _him_ again?"

"Why do you hate him?" Emilie asked pleadingly.

"He's a freeloader… you deserve so much better."

"I don't need my brother protecting me."

"Fine…" He said defeated.

Then he started singing a sweet lullaby in Latin. Emilie lay there listening to his bass voice sing a melody into her ear. Soon she fell asleep, and Aemilius stopped singing and lay next to his sister for a while before he fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Ordinary

In a town on the outskirts of the Forbidden City a girl was walking on gravel, it was a sunny day but it was breezy. The light wind kept blowing her hair across her face and it was starting to annoy her. There were very few people around but she didn't mind, she didn't know any of them anyway. She didn't like living in this town it was so country like there were only sidewalks on the main street. She was painfully shy for a teenager and only left the house to get the mail or go to the store. Today that was her reason for being outside.

She entered the store and the lady at the counter smile, she said, "Hello sweetie."

"Hi," seemed to escape the girl's mouth as she picked up a basket. There were two other women standing near the front of the store. Not meaning to eavesdrop she heard apart of their conversation. "People just don't understand country folks, they just don't get that I like to have all my doors and windows open to air out my house. I guess this isn't like some rich neighborhood with some mansions, which takes like five doors to get to their living room. So I guess it's better for them to use air conditioning."

She moved away from them over to the magazines, the lady at the counter approached her and asked, "Sweetie do I have time to go to the bathroom?" She nodded her head and the lady disappeared. She then wondered over to the gum and put some in the basket. As soon as the lady came back she bought the gum and then headed towards the post office. A few minuets later she was carrying a package back to her house.

When she was close to her house she noticed two horses heading towards her. The women on top of the closest horse said, "Hi." She said, "Hello," but kept her head down and the other women commented, "Not even a smile?" that made her feel bad. _It's not fair I'm so shy,_ she thought. She put the key into the door of her empty house and set the package on the dinning table. Then she slid the back door open and let the dogs out of their cage. She then went into her living room and turned on the computer and switched on the T.V. She felt less lonely if she could listen to the murmur of the voices. Then she clicked on the icon "Ell's laptop" and then proceeded to the internet.


	5. Chapter 5

Underground

Emilie was sitting on her kitchen counter, eating her breakfast, by the dim flickering light of the lamp on the dinning table. Aemilius was sitting at the table; he was humming to himself as he drew a picture. Emilie was watching him expectantly as he continuous stroked the paper with the pencil. His eyes were clouded; he was in that place again. Emilie didn't mind when he went there, it was just she never knew when he would come back. She sighed and stepped away from the counter setting her bowl in the sink.

She wondered into the library and sat on the "window" seat. There wasn't an actual window there since they lived underground. Ever since that day all of the ordinary people fled the city, the enchanted populace had moved beneath the earth in fear that the ordinary folk would bomb them. _Magic can only do so much,_ she laughed to herself. _It's crazy that something the majority doesn't understand could lead to World War III._ So above them was a city in ruin, the enchanted did go outside though; to get to each others houses for example, but every house was attached to HQ so in an emergence, everyone could meet there.

Emilie crossed her right leg over her left and placed her hand on the seat cushion, she stared around at the book collection as if she hoped that she would find a book she hadn't read yet. She then decided to sit crossed-legged and she closed her eyes and thought, _clear your sight… clear your sight…_ "Ugh!" she exclaimed and then whispered to herself, "It's useless" Aemilius could clear his sight with out thinking, _why can't I do it like him, he so deserves to be on high council… not me_. The truth was neither of them would be on the high council if their father hadn't been captured by the resistance government.

Their father had been ambassador for the enchanted population. Despite the ordinary people's fear, the leader of ordinary population had agree to converse with the enchanted in hopes to come to an understanding. As any revolution goes there is the feared, the normal, and the resistance. So the President of the "normal" was trying to learn form the "feared" so that both parties could live along side each other in peace which of cores was met by "resistance." Emilie was aroused from her thoughts by the sound of the wooden dinning chair sliding along wooden floor. She rushed into the kitchen, "How is he?" she demanded.

Aemilius's face was pale, he had used a lot of energy, and Emilie hoped he wouldn't be ill again. He voice was a horse whisper, "They were torturing him yet again, for information. They keep asking him if we are some kind of scientific experiment." He looked wearily at his drawing; Emilie took the picture form his hand. It was their father tied to a chair blood trickling down his face. In the beginning he was respectful a following council rules and not using magic against these people but by now he'd be too weak, _there is really no hope for him now_, she thought. Then that's when she heard a thud, Aemilius had hit the floor, he was unconscious.


End file.
